


Seasons of Love

by PippinSqueaks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fix-It, I did my best, Multi, Post Season 8, Season 8 Spoilers, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippinSqueaks/pseuds/PippinSqueaks
Summary: The first year was the hardest. Then it always is when you lose someone you love. But the next four, that’s when you learn how you are without them.Aka 3 things that happen to each of our heroes in the seasons to come.





	1. Year 2 - Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Season 8 was........a garbage fire. But I’m making my own canon from what they did. Suck it, writers.

The first year was the hardest. Then it always is when you lose someone you love. But the next four, that’s when you learn how you are without them. 

Year 2

 

Hunk

\- Hunk announced to his parents his intentions to open his own restaurant chain. They were delighted. 

\- The celebrations lasted until the early hours of the morning and until Hunk’s fridge was empty. 

\- He promptly fretted and restocked it. 

Pidge

\- Pidge continued to work on Chip with Matt, the smile not leaving her face. 

\- The robot worked first time. 

\- Pidge immediately programmed it to mock Matt’s new hairstyle, which he had gotten after singeing off part of his hair in an ill-advised attempt to get another robot to enjoy firecrackers like in his sister’s story. 

Shiro

\- Shiro worked with Samuel Holt in helping alien diplomacy reach all corners of the earth. 

\- Him and Samuel go and get some drinks for old times’ sake. 

\- He waves at a man across from the bar when him and Samuel are discussing the arm wrestling contest. The man laughs into his drink. 

Keith

\- The lions of Voltron were quieter these days, what with their mission being accomplished. But the Black Lion still talks to his paladin. 

\- Keith affirms to Black that he wants to help those across the galaxy and that he has an idea how the Blade of Marmora can help. 

\- Shiro moans at him about how Adam would kill him for letting Keith go this long without finding him a boyfriend. 

Lance

\- The Celebration Of Allura day was hard on Lance. But he powered forwards and continued working helping Coran in the new Altea. 

\- He wonders if Allura would laugh about the fact that after everything that had happened, Lance McClain, of all people, wanted a simple quiet life. 

\- Pidge tells him that that’s bullshit and that she would have tested him to see if he was a clone instead.


	2. Year 2 - Winter

Hunk 

\- Hunk tries applying for a loan to get his restaurant up and running.

\- Getting ingredients from all over space was quite expensive after all. Hunk wanted to do it properly.

\- The person at the bank was amazed that a paladin of Voltron would want to open a restaurant. She rescinds all her confusion when she tries one of Hunk’s cakes. 

 

Pidge

\- Pidge considers growing her hair back out in order to honour Allura’s memory.

\- Two weeks later an incident with Chip leaves Pidge with no eyebrows or hair.

\- It’s a sign from the universe, Matt says.

 

Shiro

\- Shiro takes a vacation over the Christmas period from working on everything and anything. 

\- Everyone is forced round to Shiro’s for a huge family dinner, with Hunk cooking and Pidge refusing to sit at what Lance’s family called the ‘adult table’, instead attempting to teach Lance’s nieces how to hack computers. 

\- Shiro confiscates Pidge’s devices all evening but has to stop himself laughing as he does so. 

 

Keith 

\- Keith officially becomes the leader of the Blade of Marmora after Kolivan and Krolia are voted to become the Galran ambassadors to the Galactic Coalition. 

\- He calls all the paladins to tell them the good news. Shiro tells him he needs to make time for a life, too. Pidge tells him to get a haircut as well. 

\- Keith tells him he has one and proceeds to grow out his hair longer to spite the younger Holt. 

 

Lance

\- Lance finds out why his cheek marks glow from the Alteans. They say that they were a parting gift from Allura, and that only a few Alteans had the ability to pass on soul marks to those of another species. 

\- His mother tells Lance that she loves him working on the family farm, but that he needs to do what he loves. 

\- Lance isn’t sure what that is.


	3. Year 2 - Spring

Hunk

\- Hunk takes Shay on a trip to various countries on Earth. They end up going for the best part of two months. 

\- Hunk says it is to gather intelligence and cooking methods for the restaurant, and to let Shay see more of Earth culture. 

\- He admits as he stares at a pink and gold sunset from Japan, his hand in Shay’s, that it was only partly a truth. 

 

Pidge 

\- Two people ask her out on a date in one week and Pidge has no idea how to deal with it as she’s never had to deal with people liking her before. 

\- After calling Hunk in Thailand and asking how to interact with those people (and receiving mushy advice that Pidge couldn’t use in a million years as she didn’t actually want to go on a date with either of them), Pidge calls the other paladins on the emergency communications device in her panic. 

\- After the general freaking out and “PIDGE-WHY-DID-YOU-USE-THIS-CHANNEL-IT’S-FOR-EMERGENCIES” lecture from pretty much all of the paladins, they advise her how to turn down the two people that asked her out. 

 

Shiro

\- He runs into the man he saw months ago in the bar. He introduces himself as Curtis Anthony Mada and he mentions to Shiro that he was part of the coordination team for the Atlas mission, even serving on the bridge once or twice. 

\- He blushes when he tells Shiro that he finds his arm awesome having watched Shiro win at arm-wrestling. His glasses almost fall off when he says that he’s really into technology. 

\- Takashi Shirogane thinks he has a type. 

Keith

\- Keith gets drunk with some Blade members after another lecture from all his friends about taking a break. 

\- He ends up in the bed of an incredibly attractive Galran guy who had joined the Blade around the same time that he had. 

\- Shiro video calls him the next morning with the rest of the paladins to say hello. When he doesn’t reply, Pidge hacks his phone out of worry. The team claim they will never unsee Keith’s ass. 

Lance

\- Lance decides that he wants to continue to do good in the world. Spreading Allura’s message and surrounding himself with those he loves seems the way forward. 

\- He finds himself going round to Shiro’s more whilst Hunk is away and they have a lot of deep conversations. 

\- When Lance tells Shiro that he thinks that he might be bisexual one day after binge watching some TV shows that Shiro liked, Shiro just smiles and hugs him warmly.


	4. Year 2 - Summer

Hunk 

\- Hunk spends the summer setting up the restaurant and there are already rumours that the opening is the most anticipated event of the year. 

\- He recruits a large group of chefs from all over the Galactic Coalition. He has plans and he wants as many peoples and lovers of food from all over the universe to join him in his quest. 

\- Shay isn’t the best at cooking, but Hunk lets her try anyway.

 

Pidge

\- Wanting to graduate was not on Pidge’s initial list of things that she wanted to do once the war was over, but she decides she wants to have a doctorate in robotics technology officially. 

\- Samuel Holt gathers the family and announces that Pidge has been accepted to the course, beginning in September. 

\- There is more cheering once Colleen finds out that they won’t have to pay tuition fees. 

 

Shiro

\- Shiro, after several general meetings with Curtis, finally gets up the courage to ask him out to dinner.

\- It absolutely wasn’t because Hunk and Pidge kept wiggling their eyebrows when they saw them together and it was getting embarrassing. 

\- Or that Shiro was reminded by Keith (a man he regarded as his younger brother and whom had actually gotten some action recently) that it was a long time since he got laid. 

 

Keith

\- He announces his plans for the future of the Blade of Marmora at a large group meeting. He wants the Blade to become humanitarian relief for as much of the universe as possible. 

\- Zethrid, Ezor and Acxa are first to volunteer their support for him. 

\- After Lance, of course, whom Keith had put the idea to in the first place. 

 

Lance

\- Keith calls him about the idea to change the Blade of Marmora into a humanitarian relief organisation and Lance loves it. 

\- He offers to help but Keith tells him that he wants to do this project alone as it’s close to his heart. 

\- Lance makes him promise that he will come home for a while once it’s up and running. He doesn’t admit that he misses Keith a lot, given that he is off planet most.


	5. Year 3 - Autumn

Hunk

\- The restaurant opening is a smash hit. Diplomats and customers from all over the Galactic Coalition come for the delicious food that Hunk makes. 

\- Pidge begs Hunk to send her food parcels whilst she is studying. Hunk can’t say no. 

\- Hunk makes every meal with a joyful but focused look on his face. He experiments with recipes most nights until his family and Shay realise and force him to sleep. 

 

Pidge

\- The new dorm is away from the main base and the other paladins but she finds it enjoyable being able to have her own space once again. 

\- The robotics professors end up calling Samuel Holt after the first week and suggest that Pidge just begin her final dissertation and exams almost immediately as they admit to him that she knows more than they do. 

\- They won’t tell Pidge that, of course. Matt has a good laugh about it. 

 

Shiro

\- Diplomacy between each of the members of the Galactic Coalition is tiring Shiro out mentally. Keith and Curtis both advise him to take a break. 

\- He doesn’t want to admit to them both that all he wants to do is leave the battles of his life behind and begin afresh. 

\- He continues to work with the diplomats, but he visits Lance’s family’s farm during harvest time to help out, which brings him a bit of peace with the simplicity of it all. 

 

Keith 

\- Keith comes back to Earth for a few days, leaving Zethrid, Ezor and Acxa in charge. 

\- He ends up spending most of it with Pidge, and Keith calls her his “little sister” by accident. Pidge doesn’t stop hugging him for twenty-five minutes. 

\- He is about to pilot himself back to the Blade when he gets a call from Krolia, who has gone back to help the Blade for a month. She insists he stays on Earth to be with his friends until the new year. 

 

Lance

\- Of all the things Lance was expecting, Keith turning up at his family’s house asking if he could stay with them for a while wasn’t one of them on that chilly Autumn afternoon. 

\- Keith sees him look in the mirror at his Altean marks and remarks that Lance looks sad. He asks him how Lance feels and Lance just ends up laughing because Keith Kogane of all people was asking him to open up about feelings? 

\- It’s the first time in a long time that Keith had seen him laugh like that.


	6. Year 3 - Winter

Hunk

\- The restaurant has only been open for two months and Hunk is getting calls and letters from all over the Universe with everyone wanting to invest in Hunk’s restaurant. 

\- He gets a message on those from new Altea asking him to expand his business there. The message is from Coran who is delighted by the number of people that had asked him to contact Hunk about it. 

\- Shay helps him come up with the tagline for the restaurant development idea. “Connecting the Universe, One meal at a time.”

 

Pidge

\- Matt proposes to his girlfriend Lilia on Christmas Eve and the whole Holt family celebrate together. Pidge jumps on Matt and hugs him when Matt tells her the news.

\- She is less happy when Matt asks her to be a big part of the wedding and Pidge declares that she won’t be forced into a dress. 

\- Matt asks her to be his best person. Pidge is taken aback and asks why not Shiro. It’s because Shiro is officiating. She accepts. 

 

Shiro

\- Matt calls him in delight on Christmas Eve and tells him he proposed to Lilia. Shiro looks across at Curtis, sound asleep in Shiro’s bed, and smiles. 

\- He spends Christmas Day with Lance’s family and enjoys every moment of it, even giving Keith and Lance presents that shocked them both. 

\- His New Year’s resolution is to find a successor for the diplomatic position that he has. Shiro tells Iverson his intentions to retire soon and the entire garrison learns within three minutes due to Iverson’s outrage. 

 

Keith

\- Spending time with Lance and his family was actually nice, Keith found. 

\- He hears shouting in the night one day and rushes in to Lance’s room, bayard ready to fight and realises that Lance is having a nightmare about their time in space. 

\- When Lance wakes, they just started talking, first about Allura, then about the future now that Voltron is not needed, and they had their second bonding moment. 

 

Lance

\- Christmas Day was always chaotic in Lance’s home, but the presence of Shiro and Keith made it even more so. 

\- Veronica tries to flirt with Keith over Christmas Day lunch and Shiro nearly chokes on his food in laughter and Lance swears that he mutters “How could anyone think that Adam and I raised a straight”. 

\- When it’s time to open their Christmas gifts from Shiro, Lance finds a ticket to New York City Pride and a bi flag as well as an omelette machine. He looks over and Keith has the same thing, except with a rainbow flag. Shiro nearly dies at the fact that neither of them knew about the other and their shocked faces say it all.


	7. Year 3 - Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes I know Shiro’s husband is called Curtis now and I changed it in the previous chapters. I maintain my name was cooler.

Hunk

\- Lance’s juniberry flowers are incorporated into the Altean menu and the whole team laugh at the juniberry milkshake Hunk manages to add to it, knowing that Allura would have loved it. 

\- Coran cries when he sees a dish dedicated to him on Hunk’s menu. 

\- The dish is sushi inspired and has an orange fish in the centre that resembles Coran’s moustache. It does not thankfully, taste like moustache. 

 

Pidge 

\- Pidge sits her exams and to the shock of no-one, finishes an hour early and spends the rest of the time turning her pen into a laser pointer. 

\- She decides that she wants to push the boundaries of magic infused science for her final project. It could potentially be an impossible feat, but she wants to try. 

\- She circles enthusiastically the idea on her mind map labelled ‘Wormhole Generator’. 

 

Shiro

\- He asks Curtis to move in with him. He knows he’s asking a lot; after all, they’ve only dated for less than a year. Curtis laughs at him being so worried and says yes immediately. 

\- They spend the evening Curtis moves in making love nearly everywhere in the apartment. It ruins half of the cardboard boxes that Curtis used to pack his belongings in. 

\- Shiro begins to see the possibility of a future where he can stop fighting and just be happy. 

 

Keith

\- Keith goes back to the Blade of Marmora but video calls Lance nearly every day to check on him. He wishes he could make Lance’s nightmares stop but there is nothing he can do from space. 

\- The Galra keep trying to elect him as a leader but he keeps turning them down. Keith wants to follow through his plans for the Blade, and he firmly tells Kolivan to stop trying. 

\- Over the next month, the Blade help a planet severely affected by the war with humanitarian relief. The smiles on the faces of the children that jump on Keith makes it all worth it. 

 

Lance

\- The calls from Keith make him happy. He often goes around the house so Keith can take to the rest of his family. His mum always asks if Keith is eating well which makes Lance laugh. 

\- He helps out Hunk for a while in his restaurant as he’s good with people. Unfortunately he’s too good with them and people end up asking for autographs so much that getting people seated is a nightmare. 

\- Lance gives Veronica Acxa’s number with the help of Keith. They begin talking a lot and Lance finds it sweet how smitten his sister is. He still doubts he will ever feel that way about someone again.


	8. Year 3 - Summer

Hunk

\- The former paladins all take a day off to attend New York City Pride. Hunk is there for moral support mostly. Plus the restaurant is going well and Shay assured him that a day off wouldn’t hurt anyone. 

\- She kisses him goodbye and Hunk feels like his heart is jelly even though she kisses him every day. 

\- Pidge tells him that his face is being annoying within two minutes of seeing him. The two hug and discuss Pidge’s project as they walk to meet the others. 

 

Pidge 

\- Her asexual flag waves behind her like a mighty cape as she and Hunk chat together. She tells him about her theories on wormholes and one person near them looked so confused by their conversation that Hunk asked them if they were feeling alright. 

\- They meet up with Shiro, Lance and Keith, who arrive together. Lance looks incredibly nervous but that hasn’t stopped him from turning up with glitter on his face. Pidge demands that they match and soon everyone is covered in glitter. 

\- Pidge rides on Keith’s shoulders so she can see the parade and it’s AMAZING. 

 

Shiro

\- Curtis is ill the week of the parade but tells Shiro to have fun anyway and that he’ll busy himself with some of the cringey Voltron series whilst Shiro is gone. 

\- He ties his flag to his arm and keeps it close. It was Adam’s flag and he waves it for both of them, and he knows in his heart that Adam would be happy that he was able to move on. 

\- He hopes that Lance can do the same, and judging by the way Keith keeps smiling to himself at things Lance does, Shiro reflects that the answer was next to him the whole time. 

 

Keith

\- Pride is the one time Keith will wear makeup. Shiro taught him how to do eyeliner properly at the age of thirteen and it’s still a skill that he excels at. 

\- Seeing the rest of the paladins (bar Shiro who had seen it before) react to Keith’s winged eyeliner is totally worth it. 

\- He places a hand on Shiro’s shoulder during the remembrance section of the parade, and tells him that Adam would be proud of them both. 

 

Lance

\- Keith Kogane with winged eyeliner is unfair to everything Lance has been through in the last two years. It’s irritatingly hot and Lance gets fidgety as the parade goes on. 

\- He is quickly distracted by the surprising sight of Acxa making out with his sister in the street across from where the former paladins are gathered. Veronica shrugs when she realises he’s seen, then points back and forth between him and Keith with a mischievous grin. 

\- Lance puts custard powder in her hair the next day as revenge for the gesture because there is no way he likes Keith and Veronica is WRONG.


	9. Year 4 - Autumn

Hunk

\- An anonymous investor gives Hunk enough money to open two more restaurants in two of the Galactic Coalition’s largest cities. 

\- Hunk has no idea who it is but he gets to work immediately on opening them and recruiting staff. 

\- If he noticed Iverson smiling quietly in the corner as he holds a communicator in his pocket that Hunk had made the commander so he could keep in touch with his niece in space, Hunk didn’t let on. 

 

Pidge

\- Lance and Matt scold her constantly for not getting enough sleep every time they see her and that the wormhole equation that she’s working on is important but not enough to lose sleep over. 

\- Pidge usually hisses at them when they say this. 

\- She’s getting close, she can feel it. If only Matt didn’t keep dragging her away from her work with boring wedding preparations. 

 

Shiro

\- The debates over territory between the Harachari people and the Bolgana people goes on for three weeks and Shiro regrets ever attempting to mediate it as he has to stop people murdering each other nearly every time they have a discussion. 

\- The former paladins are all incredibly supportive, though. Lance brings him home cooking, Curtis supports him at their home and the others call him frequently. Shiro still feels that his hair is going whiter each day. 

\- The debate is ironically resolved by Keith, who walks in one day, gives an incredibly simple solution with a tired voice as he gives Shiro some coffee, and accidentally solves the problem. 

 

Keith

\- He visits Earth more often at Krolia’s insistence, but his work with the Blade of Marmora is going amazingly, with hundreds of planets receiving humanitarian relief support each month. 

\- Zethrid, Ezor and Acxa gift him a hover-bike for his birthday, something he hasn’t celebrated properly in years. 

\- He rides it utterly recklessly down to Earth the same day and accidentally crashes it into the barn where Lance keeps Kalternecker. 

 

Lance

\- Lance and Veronica fix the bike on the condition that Keith rebuilds Kalternecker’s pen by hand. Seeing Keith rebuild it over the next three days whilst Kalternecker glares at him is hilarious. 

\- When it’s finished, Keith offers to take Lance out on a ride. Lance thought he was done with adrenaline and was going to settle for a quiet life. He was wrong. He was so wrong. 

\- Keith takes Lance out to watch the sunset like they did on the Black Lion all those years ago now. Keith asks him to be his right hand again and help with the Blade’s relief efforts. Lance’s heart races and he accepts.


	10. Year 4 - Winter

Hunk 

\- Hunk does the catering for Matt and Lilia’s wedding and everyone loves it, human and alien alike. 

\- He spends the reception afterwards dancing awfully with Pidge and comparing theories whilst Shay watches them with laughter. 

\- The two of them try and teach Shay how to Earth-dance, and pretty soon every alien in attendance has learnt the Macarena and the YMCA. 

 

Pidge

\- The wedding goes well, and Pidge gets to wear a jumpsuit rather than a dress, which makes her mother distraught but satisfies Matt and Lilia’s wants for formal wear enough. 

\- She gets an epiphany halfway through the reception and runs to excitedly write it down with Hunk promising to stall for her. Her father comes to fetch her for speeches but he ends up chatting enthusiastically with her about Pidge’s idea for making the the wormhole generator work. 

\- It isn’t until Colleen Holt, with fury in her eyes, finds them (and subsequently puts the fear of God in her daughter and husband) that the two rejoin the wedding. It doesn’t stop Pidge telling Matt her equation as part of her best person speech and has Matt bouncing in his chair. 

 

Shiro

\- Officiating the wedding was emotional for Shiro, and Matt and him share a long hug at the reception, promising to stay in touch.

\- He slow dances with Curtis and the two exchange sweet nothings as well as a good amount of alcohol. 

\- Shiro doesn’t remember much of the night but the breakdancing pictures exist and Pidge is sending them to Keith. 

 

Keith

\- Him and Lance have to miss the wedding as they are on a last minute relief mission. They video call Hunk so they can watch the ceremony during their break. 

\- Afterwards, Keith and Lance get back to work distributing blankets to the citizens of a planet where their winter has caused several avalanches and lots of redistribution of people. 

\- Keith has to wear a hat to keep warm and he looks ridiculous. 

 

Lance

\- Keith in a hat is a gift from all the heavens above. Lance is SO sending pictures to Shiro as he looks so adorab-no, FUNNY. Keep it together, Lance. 

\- He tells the people stories about Voltron as he passes out blankets and hot drinks. He talks about Allura and for the first time in a long time, his heart doesn’t ache with sadness. More with nostalgia and happiness of the time they had together. 

\- With Keith by his side, he feels like he can handle anything at the moment. Despite the freezing cold of his surroundings, inside, Lance feels warm.


End file.
